Krillin's Great Time
by Scarzfanboy
Summary: This is for a friend that has helped me improve my art and has all around been a wonderful person. I hope she enjoys it!


Krillin stared out of the window of Kame House. Android 18 had been in his thoughts ever since the end of the Cell Games. He kept thinking of the last words she had said to him, and the feel of her lips on his cheek. Krillin sighed, knowing he had likely blew any chances that he had with her at the Lookout, after thinking that asking for the wish to remove the bomb from her body had ended with heartbreak for him. Her seductive blue eyes were just killing him. He wanted to be with her. Krillin sighed and began to walk back to his room, before he heard a knock on the door.

Krillin headed towards the sound, and after opening the door, he was very surprised to see 18 on the other side. Krillin blushed, his cheeks turning bright red. He hadn't a clue what to say. Here the was the woman he loved, standing right in front of him. Krillin blurted out, "W-what are ya doin' here." 18 flipped her hair, and stared into his eyes, almost putting him into a trance with her sexy and lust filled stare. "I wanted to thank you for the wish, you really saved me", 18 stated calmly. Krillin was now shaking, unsure of what his next response to be. He thought of confessing his feelings for her here and now. "So what if I get rejected, it's better than never finding out what she thinks", Krillin said nervously in his head. Krillin cleared his throat, and soon squealed, "18, I think you're really beautiful, and I'd really like to get to know you." Krillin immediately looked down at the floor, a roller coaster of emotions going through his mind. "Oh man, what've I done?" Krillin kept his gaze locked on the floor, until he looked up to see 18, her cheeks as bright red as his. "Krillin, I...", 18 was now flustered with emotions as well. "Krillin, I've felt the same way too, ever since the first time we met, ever since that first kiss." Krillin began to collect him self. His luck was at an all time high! The woman he liked felt the same way. "18, I... I think I love you..." 18 began to slowly inch towards Krillin, until she was also in the house. They were now right next to each other, not even an inch apart. 18 looked into Krillin's eyes, and began to close here. Her lips began to slowly creep towards his, until she based just barely close to her lips touching his. They began breathing each other's air, until their lips finally met. They locked for a few seconds, until slowly pulling away and looking into each other's eyes. Krillin whispered, with excitement in his voice, "18, follow me to my room." 18 smiled, and began to follow. They entered the room, and began to make out. As their energy rose, they began to undress. Krillin was nervous, here he was with her, not really knowing what to do. 18 sunk her knees into the ground, and pushed Krillin onto a chair. She then began crawling towards him, until his cock was in her hands. She gently caressed and began making eye contact with him. Krillin felt immense pleasure. Then, 18 began swallowing around it, pulling his foreskin back and exposing the head of his cock. She began licking and swirling her tongue around, pulling back to reveal reddened lips, thick with saliva. Krillin moaned in pleasure, begging for more. She began deep throating and playing with his balls, turning him on even more. Just before he reach climax, 18 pulled back, giving Krillin some time to get a second wind. Krillin looked down to see the curves of her hips, and her perky breasts. He saw how find and sexy her ass looked, and couldn't help but pick her up, hands clasping her ass cheeks, and began to pin her against the wall. His cock was soon buried inside her vagina, and 18 began to feel shockwaves pulsing through her body. They began to kiss, and as Krillin was thrusting, sending her into orgasmic heaven, 18 began to dig her nails into his back. "Oh God, yes!" 18 screamed in pleasure. Krillin pulled her off before throwing her onto the bed, then again continuing the act. 18 soon got on top, and began to sit on his face. Krillin truly felt like he was in heaven. Her hands soon met again with his cock, and her lips again became sloppy and wet with saliva. She began suctioning up an down, putting Krillin into immense pleasure. 18's hands began to tighten, and her Krillin's cock began moving wildly in her mouth. Krillin released hard into her mouth, and 18 began to swallow the come. They were both breathing heavily, the bed became filled with sweat and excess come that had dripped off of 18's chin. Krillin embraced 18, pulling her into a deep hug on the bed. "18, I want to be with you, you're my dream girl." Krillin whispered. 18 stared into his soul before stating, "Krillin, you're my dream guy." They cuddled closely together, and slept in each other's arms. Krillin's dreams had finally came true.

The End


End file.
